Falling Upwards
by distinguish you
Summary: Sometimes it's alright for your heart to run wild. Ino & Sasuke


This idea has been killing me for weeks so I wrote it at school. And I'd appreciate all of your comments and constructive criticism. 

**Wild Card:**

At night, wind pushes softly, swaying the leaves of trees, cradling the village to sleep. Clouds serenade the full moon, making the appearance of a rounded silhouette. Brim light casts down. One can easily tell that it is still early spring from the new buds and leftover plants that survived the harsh winter season. In the North-Side of the village stands a beige-colored mansion. The house had been finely embellished by luminous jewels and gemstones by the ever-so enthusiastic family who lives there. Its garden is filled with soon-to-bloom garnets of tulips and daffodils, giving great impressions to the people who walk by. Of course, only Konoha's ruler can afford it.

In the depth of evening, a young blonde girl lies awake on her bed, deep in thought, supposedly enjoying the eve of her eighteenth birthday. She kicks her legs upwards and traces her fingers across the linings of her bed covers where the ends of the cloth are sewn together, her eyes showing only dull boringness. After she grabs the photo album on the side of her desk, she quickly flips through the pages and observes every photo carefully.

The door opens with a creak and the girl looks up. "Princess Ino…" the newcomer calls out. The wild expression on her face tells that she was not expecting Ino to be in her own room. The newcomer narrows her eyes and shifts her gaze to the object in Ino's hands. "So you know already," she mutters, not awaiting for Ino to let her in, as she steps into the room.

Ino stares at the girl who wears a red kimono. "Yes, I know, Sakura," she nods and rolls over, stomach facing the ceiling. "I wish this wasn't happening." She gives a stiffled sigh.

Sakura grabs the photo album and opens it. Glancing at a picture, she says, "It shouldn't be that bad. I wonder what he's like." She raises an eyebrow as she looks at the description written in a distinguished handwriting placed at the bottom of the photo. _Playing Shogi with Asuma Sensei._

There is a moment of silence between the two girls, only to be broken by the chirping of crickets outside. Sakura steps over to sit on the side of the bed.

"It's too early," Ino insists. She plays with her long, silky hair that lightly touches her white night-gown. She knows that her problems are only testing her limits and each more step she takes only leads her to danger, as well shatters another piece of her life. She's not ready for this. No. She'd never be set.

She grabs Sakura's hands and fingers run through each other. "Help me," she pleads, her voice strained, almost seeming like she would cry. "Help me," Ino repeats. This time, her voice is bitter and cold. She notices that her own voice is raising and she suddenly sits up straight.

Sakura bites her lip. She shakes her head, her gaze avoiding Ino's. "I'm sorry," she whispers. She could instantly feel the disapproving look Ino casts on her and the betrayal that Ino feels. Sakura goes on explaining, hoping Ino will forgive her later on. "You're father is a strict man. He wants the best for you and for the country."

With a sudden slam against the bed, Ino abruptly stands up, her eyes staring furiously at Sakura. "No! Not the best for me!" Her scornful voice brings hurt to Sakura. Ino takes a few breaths before continuing, her voice lowering in volume. "Sakura, you've been my maid for as long as I can remember. Forget maid. You've been my best friend. You know how my father can be." Hot tears roll out of her eyes, burning its path down Ino's cheeks. She shakes, and her voice is now terribly quiet, "I don't want to marry a man who I don't love."

Sakura stands in front of Ino, silent. For once in her life, she pities Ino. Her Princess Ino is suffering and she can only wait and watch her bear through pain that would one day succeed to kill her.

Perhaps a hug would help. Sakura leans in to Ino, wraps her arms around her waist tightly, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to let _her_ go. "I'm sorry," she says again. Her voice cracks and this time, her own tears fall from her eyes. "Everything will be alright."

Ino's green opaque eyes gaze outwards. "Everything will be alright," she repeats, wishing her words would convince Temari, and more importantly, herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn is cracking, sunlight blooming blissfully in the air. Bright rays shine down, through the window, touching Ino's pale skin. Her eyes open, but she lies still on her bed, enjoying a moment more of peaceful serenity. She groans as her alarm clock forces her to awake. Wearing her father's favorite dress, which is a light-purple gown with white satin lace tied on the side, she bounds off downstairs to eat her breakfast, being a bit more cheerful than yesterday. After all, today is her eighteenth birthday.

The cook comes into the dining room, bringing in a plateful of sausages and eggs.

Ino's eyes widen as the plate is set in front of her. _I should be happy today, _she tells herself as she smiles at the cook and politely pushes the plate away from her. "I'm not that hungry." Truth is, that she full-heartedly believes no guys, _nobody_, would notice her if she isn't skinny. Being skinny is the only way to go. But before she leaves the dinner room, she snags a sausage and drinks a few gulps of water, making sure that she'd not be hungry for the rest of the morning.

In the living room, Ino's father, King Inoichi addresses the guests and welcomes them. "This is my daughter, Ino Yamanaka," he introduces, pointing to her. He gives a warm chuckle.

Ino waves awkwardly and gives a nervous laugh. "Hi," she states, although it sounds almost like a question.

The older man of the two nods and turns to face Inoichi. "We should discuss this in another room," he suggests, looking around the large room. Inoichi leads him away, leaving the two adolescents with each other.

"So," her voice dies away as the silent awkwardness between her and the prince's increases. She looks at him and starts off at the chin, looking closely at every detail. There wasn't much to expect, as she had already seen him from the photos given to her. He has an angular chin with collarbones that were neither too-narrow nor too-wide. His eyes stare lazily back at her. Both his ears pierced, and his eyebrows thin. He has no bangs; his hair is tied up. She admits that overall, his face and hairstyle is shaped like a pineapple_. _Ino doesn't bother to look at what he's wearing. Probably something not spectacular.

When she looks up, she finds that he is observing her; embarrassed, she quickly turns away, flushing, leaving a trail of dark pink on her cheeks.

A few moments later, both dads come out from a room, roaring with laughter, deeply attracted inside a conversation. As they meet Ino and Shikamaru in the living room, Inoichi pats Shikamaru's father, Shikaku and tells him, "I hope this will work out," winking to Ino.

Ino stands besides her father, groaning in her head. _Oh yes, the betrothment. _What a splendid birthday.

Following Shikaku, Shikamaru takes one last look at Princess Ino before leaving the beige-colored mansion. The expression on his face is a puzzle of confusion and annoyance. But there is only one line he says, "How troublesome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What was he like?" Sakura questions Ino, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She grabs the box of assorted packaged seeds, bringing them to a counter and organizing the different plants by alphabetical order. She steals a glance at Ino while she does it.

Ino shrugs and continues watering the roses. She has a great passion for flowers, absolutely loves them. She insisted that her father let her have a flower shop; if her life didn't focus on her position as a princess, perhaps she'd be a florist instead. She removed the banquet of dark red roses and placed them into another bucket.

"Oh, Shikamaru is quite a boring person. He didn't say anything to me. He doesn't interest me at all," she complains, sighing. She bends down to inspect another banquet of roses, admiring the swirls and mixtures of the beautiful shades of soft, lavishing red. "My dad wants us to break the ice tomorrow," Ino grumbles.

Sakura nods sympathetically. _Well, he can't be that bad, can he? _"Happy birthday, Princess Ino," she says, changing the subject, as she notices that Ino isn't really content.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walls in Ino's room are painted a lush, baby pink. She squints her eyes, noticing a white spot upon her wall, and notes that she needs to tell a maid to repaint it. Perfection does not come without work. Her lamp is on, illuminating clearly the outline of her. She sits quietly, and looks out her open window. The night is again, another quiet one. Wind faintly brushes in, leaving Ino feeling cool and almost comfortable.

She bites her lip, noticing that there are indeed more stars floating in the sky today than yesterday night. She walks towards the window, and reaches for the smooth glass, pulling it side ways until it shuts close. Dust falls to the window sill, reminding her that she'd need to clean it soon. Her face is dark and shows a blank expression. Maybe that is what she looks like when she is somber. "Happy birthday, Ino."

Ino climbs into her covers and turns off the light with a simple click. _Everything is obscure and ponderous_, she thinks. A trail of exasperation wavers around her, but she realizes that her annoyance was only towards herself. Why can't she just accept the engagement?

Perhaps, one day she will.


End file.
